


Reading Room

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2019 challenges [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, Established Relationship, M/M, These two dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean goes searching for Cas, and finds a new little secret about the Bunker.Prompt 1: HuskyPrompt 2: "A Haunted Home" (with the quotes like that, for some reason...)





	Reading Room

"...Cas? Cas! Hey, Cas!? What the..? CA-- Oh, _there_ you are."

"Hello, Dean."

"Uh-huh, _hello_ yourself, big boy. I've been looking for you for like ten minutes. Didn't you hear me yelling?"

"My apologies, beloved. I was engrossed in my book."

"Yeah? What is it? _A Haunted Home_...? Is that some kind of interior decorating guide for ghosts?"

"Of course not. It's a love story. A Gothic romance, actually. The style is a bit florid, but the plot is quite gripping."

"Gothic romance, huh? Is that why you had to tuck yourself away in a dark, secret nook to read it? You even _look_ like a Victorian heroine back here with your pillows and your blankets, piled up in this dark little alcove."

"Well, at first I chose this spot to read because it was far removed from the rest of the Bunker, which reduced the chances that I would be interrupted. But I must admit that, as the story pulled me in, I was enjoying the sensation of being hidden from view. It did add something intangible to my experience of the story."

"I bet... It's pretty cool in here, what even _is_ this place?"

"As far as I can ascertain, it actually is intended to be used as a private reading closet. Perhaps one of the Men of Letters had a secret predilection for romance novels as well, and desired a spot where he could indulge in peace.”

“Ha, yeah, probably... Boy, if you close this door all the way, it really would blend into the paneling. Pretty much impossible to detect... Thanks for leaving it open a little, I guess. I never would have found you.”

“Well, I wasn't trying to hide from anyone, least of all _you_, my love. I wanted a bit of solitude, not total concealment. Plus, the latch on that door seems rather worn. I had to struggle a bit to get it open once I found it. It didn't seem wise to shut myself inside here until I was sure I wouldn't be trapped.”

“Hmm, yeah, good call. The mechanism looks to be in working order, just sticky. Needs a little WD-40. I can fix that up for you later.”

“Thank you, Dean. I'd appreciate that.”

“Uh-huh, no problem. It's amazing, isn't it? All the years we've been living in the Bunker and we're still finding new rooms?”

“It _is_ surprising. This place seems to contain multitudes. So, what do you need?”

“Hmm?”

“Why were you looking for me? Did you need something?”

“Nah, I just missed you. I'll leave you to your Gothic romance now, good sir.”

“You don't need to go. I'm ready to take a... _break_.”

“Mmm, really, and what kind of break were you thinking of?”

“Maybe the kind that we can take _together_?”

“Ooo, I definitely like that idea. Wait, not in here, though. These pillows are dusty as all hell. If we get naked in here, it's gonna be super gross.”

“I do love it when you talk dirty, Dean.”

“Shut up, you dork. Don't use that fakey seductive husky voice on me. You know I'm a sure thing. Now... Take me to bed, Mister Winchester.”

“With pleasure, Mister Winchester.”

**Author's Note:**

> All dialogue today, because that's fun sometimes.
> 
> The boys also found a surprise room in the Bunker [last Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963530), because apparently I'm shameless about building on additions as needed. 
> 
> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/188169874816/also-on-ao3-cas-cas-hey-cas-what-the).


End file.
